Weapons
Naturally the characters in Regnum Online fight with weapons. A character has to have a weapon equipped to use any powers or enter combat mode. Attributes All weapons have these common attributes. Damage The damage value given in a weapon's info will look something like this. Starting with the numbers underneath, these will be the same for all weapons of the same name. Icons are used for each of the six damage types. So from this image, all "Gouge Spears" have a base damage of 26-31 slashing as well as 90-110 piercing damage. These damage values correspond directly to health points. The number in parentheses above, in this case, "+8", is the damage bonus on this particular weapon. This value is goverened by the quality of this weapon as well as the material it's made from, and can even be negative, for example if the weapon is of "worn" quality. The bonus value is added to the other numbers to give the weapons total damage. A character's total attack damage will be more than just the value from their weapon, however. It will include and other damage-increasing equipment as well as an extra component determined by their primary attribute. Speed Every weapon has a certain speed, which affects the number of normal attacks or powers a player can make/cast in a certain time. There are four weapon speeds in the game: fast, medium, slow, and very slow. The actual speeds of these named speeds are:Research:Attack Speed A weapon's speed can be boosted by powers and by bonuses on the weapon itself or other equipped items. The powers that can boost attack speed are: *For all archers: Rapid Shot (limited duration, can only be used with Short Bows) *For marksmen: Hawk's Gaze (limited duration) *For mages: Arcane Acceleration (limited duration but duration = cooldown on level 5) *For barbarians: Thirst for Blood (limited duration) If attack speed is boosted beyond a certain limit, then it becomes too fast for the attack animations to cope with. In these cases the attack animation will be slowed a little, and then 2 attacks will actually be made in the one animation. If the attack speed is boosted even further to another limit, it will start decreasing again to prevent overly high amounts of damage from being dealt. Range Most warrior weapons don't have a range, ie: the player has to be right next to their target to attack. The exception is spears, which have a little range of 2m. The ranged weapons, bows and staves, have a range of either 20, 25 or 30 meters for staves, and 25, 30 or 35 meters for bows. There are some powers that will extend the character's weapon range. They are: *For all archers: Parabolic Shot (limited duration) *For marksmen: Foresight (passive) *For mages: Arcane Projection (limited duration) *For hunters: Prominent Sight (Activable) Types Each class has its own types of weapons: *Archers have Short Bows and Long Bows. Short bows have a lesser range, of either 25 or 30 but speeds of fast or medium. Long bows have a greater range, of 30 or 35 but are slower, having medium or slow speeds. *Mages have only one type of weapon, the Staff. Staves come in all combinations of fast, medium or slow speeds and ranges 20, 25 or 30, with one exception: there is no fast/30 staff. *Warriors have weapons according to the three types of physical damage. Knights can only use one-handed weapons, with the other hand holding a shield. Barbarians can use this setup if they choose, or use two-handed weapons instead for massive damage. **Blunt weapons: Clubs, Hammers and Maces. **Slashing weapons: Axes and Swords. **Piercing weapons: Rapiers and Spears. Note: Some weapons come with bonus damage of other types (either physical or magical), but main damage always follows this rule. Sockets All weapons currently can potentially have 1 socket. This socket can carry a magic gem. The exception are the magnanite weapons that have 2 sockets. Sockets can either be on the weapon when it is obtained as loot by a monster, or it can be added onto the weapon via the premium item Engrave Socket. No weapons sold at NPC's carry sockets. References Category:Weapons Category:Long Bow Templates